Tadaima
by Shushu
Summary: One year has passed after Sasuke killed Itachi, but the boy hasn’t come back to Konoha yet. Naruto still loves him and he's sure he will come back, however his body can't wait. What will he do? Sasu/Naru main pairing and Naru/?
1. Prologue

Title: Tadaima

Author: Shushu and duchesspol

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke and Naruto/? in future chapters

Rating: PG (But it will become R soon)

Summary: One year has passed after Sasuke killed Itachi, but the boy hasn't come back to Konoha yet. What will Naruto do?

Warnings: A bit of angst, this is a **SLASH **fic (boy/boy love, sex, everything!), don't like, don't read, you've been warned!

Disclaimers: Unfortunately we don't own these characters, but we wish we did… No profit: only fun (and a lot of drooling…)

Author's note: The fanfic takes place after Konoha has defeated Akatsuki, possible spoilers about the manga until chapter 384 can be found, but not many

English is not our first language, so if you find some mistakes, please don't kill us…

Reviews: Yes, please! )

_**Prologue**_

«Do you know, Naruto… that if both you and your opponent are first class ninja, you can read each other's minds when just your fists meet?

There is no need for words.»

These words echoed in Sasuke's brain as he stood there, struggling for breath, his body aching like never before, his mind blank.

Had he been the one to say those words barely a couple of minutes before? Or maybe it had been ages… he felt completely numb, as he stared at a pale Naruto, who was lying unconscious, his eyes closed, a thin ray of light illuminating his face.

He could be dead, his body was stiff, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was alive, badly injured but still alive. That was the exact moment he realized he was the one who had caused such damage. He had been the one to fight against Naruto, beat him, hurt him. He had always thought that this moment would have felt great, exciting, marvellous, but it didn't. Actually, he felt nothing at all, only emptiness.

And yet, from that emptiness surged the strong, irresistible desire to know what Naruto was feeling at the moment, to understand what he was thinking, now that he, the friend Naruto had been so badly trying to _save_ and to take back to Konoha, had just tried to take his life as if it were worth nothing. Even though Sasuke had been the one to utter those words, he couldn't understand Naruto's feelings right now. Why did he want to take him back so badly? He had even been ready to give his life for it and had almost lost it. Hadn't it been for the beast inside him, he wouldn't have survived more than two minutes against this new power of his. Yet Naruto had shown such unexpected strength, and most of all, such a strong will, a will almost stronger than the full force of his seal. What had made him so determined?

But it was a useless concern. He had come this far already, had his mind set on going to Orochimaru to gain power, to destroy that bastard he had once called brother and to finally exact his revenge on him for his family, his clan, his lost childhood.

No regrets. He had no time to waste in Konoha, with stupid useless missions and silly girls drooling after him. He had to grow strong, stronger, and this was the only way he had. He had to have his revenge.

His headband suddenly fell from his forehead, landing with a thud beside Naruto's face.

Naruto…

So stubborn…

"Naruto…"

He didn't know what he wanted to say, neither why he wanted to speak in the first place.

"I…"

Rain started falling, all of a sudden, as if the sky was voicing the storm in his heart.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and started coughing, his knees no more able to sustain him. He collapsed onto the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, the drops forming a crimson puddle in front of him.

He opened his eyes, finding Naruto's face in front of his.

Naruto…

All of a sudden, blue eyes opened to stare into dark ones.

"Sasu…ke…" It was merely a whisper but they were so near to each other that he could hear it.

"Naruto…"

Damn him! He should have left before Naruto awoke.

"I won't be able to stand it if you leave"

Sasuke finally understood what Naruto was feeling. Naruto's stubbornness shouldn't bother him, but somehow it made him angrier than he would have liked to admit. Or maybe he wasn't angry at all. Leaving Konoha, he had thought that it would have been easier if all those he was leaving behind hated him. Easier for everybody, and for himself above all. But now, as he was coming to understand that Naruto didn't despise him, not even after all he had done, he felt relieved. And angry. And... he didn't know. He didn't _want_ to know…

"Don't be stupid. Whatever you say, I won't change my mind. You'll make other friends. Just let me go." He tried to stand but stopped when he realized that Naruto was trying to speak again.

"Nobody will be like you. You're different." Naruto's voice was very feeble.

"You're talking nonsense… Maybe I was the first, but all friends are alike."

"No... they're not..."

"Of course they are!"

"If that's so...then…maybe…you're something…more…"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, then closed. Sasuke sighed. "Listen..." But Naruto had already passed out.

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke's words were merely a whisper.

He slightly shifted his position to softly press his lips against his friend's, then he stood and left limping.

"Goodbye, Naruto…"


	2. Chapter 1: Nagareboshi

_**Chapter one: Nagareboshi**_

Title: Tadaima

Author: Shushu and duchesspol

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke and Naruto/? in future chapters

Rating: R, you've been warned!!!!

Summary: Two years have passed after Sasuke killed Itachi, but the boy hasn't come back to Konoha yet. What will Naruto do?

Warnings: A bit of angst, this is a **SLASH **fic (boy/boy love, sex, everything!), don't like, don't read!

Disclaimers: Unfortunately we don't own these characters, life is tough…

Author's note: The fanfic takes place after Konoha has defeated Akatsuki, possible spoilers about the manga until chapter 384 can be found, but not many )

We are not English, so if you find some mistakes, please don't think we are brainless illiterates…

Kisses and hugs to Iani, our wonderful beta reader!

Reviews: Yes, please! )

Xxxxxx ---- xxxxxX

«Ideals are like stars; you will not succeed in touching them with your hands. But like the seafaring man on the desert of waters, you choose them as your guides, and following them you will reach your destiny. »

--Carl Schurz, (1829-1906)

"I'm so hungry I could eat a boar…".

Naruto sighed, as he finally left the Hokage building after ten hours of hard work, which had seemed more like ten years of torture at Tsunade's mercy…_the old hag!_…his stomach groaned loudly, but just the thought of a huge bowl of ramen cheered him up, so he started walking faster, heading towards Ichiraku Ramen, whistling softly as he pictured the steaming bowl in his mind.

It was early autumn and the night air was getting colder, so he put on his jacket. He arched his stiff back to stretch it and, as he tilted his head to stare at the dark blue sky above him, he saw it.

A streaming light, clear and shiny, crossing the sky like a firework.

"A shooting star…" That light made him think of _him_ again… well, basically anything made him think of _him _these days... Painful memories were waiting behind every corner… and now this…

One year before, when he was training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho, he used to sit on the roof of his house in the evenings, to watch the sky until late at night. He had begun doing that because he couldn't sleep, and staying in bed just made it all worse, turning and sighing, thinking about a way to find Orochimaru or to defeat Akatsuki. Therefore, he had taken up going out and laying down on the rooftop, to calm down and relax. And then, every time he caught glimpse of a shooting star, he would close his eyes and make a wish.

The wish was always the same. To have him back. Sasuke… To be finally able to bring him back to Konoha.

Somehow it felt pathetic that now, after three years of fighting, searching, pain, he still hoped. He had trained, had given up everything else in his life, but Sasuke hadn't come back.

The Shinobi of Konoha had fought against Akatsuki, they had managed to defeat its members one by one, and some of them had even given their life for that.

Jiraya, Asuma, Akamaru, Ino, Shizune… And many others.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest. One year had gone by, but the pain was still there. He still missed them.

And he still missed Sasuke.

Even if Sasuke had managed to take his revenge on his brother Itachi after a long and tough fight, he hadn't come back to Konoha as Naruto had always thought he would; even though Naruto had pleaded, yelled, and then finally begged him to come back, Sasuke had left him there alone, vanishing for a whole year and Naruto hadn't heard from him since.

"Sasuke…"

The shooting star had already vanished when Naruto finally shrugged away his thoughts and moved again, his wish remaining unspoken. Nevertheless, he knew that deep inside his heart there was only one desire, still the same after all that time, but this made him feel like an idiot, because so long had passed without a change.

Sasuke still hadn't come back to him…

"Naruto!"

A familiar voice called him from behind and as he turned he saw Sakura running up to him, a broad smile painted on her face.

"How are you?", asked Sakura cheerfully. Naruto tried to smile, but he knew that Sakura, after all the time they had spent together on missions, could read his feelings with just a glance.

"I…tired, you know…and a bit thoughtful, maybe". He looked down and felt Sakura's hand on his arm.

"How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen? My treat for today, ok?". A warm feeling, a mix of surprise and gratitude, spread in Naruto's chest and he smiled, nodding at her.

As they walked down the street Naruto thought about how Sakura had always been on his side during those difficult years, like a friend, like a sister and sometimes like a mother, taking care of him when he was injured or ill or when he felt so miserable for missing Sasuke that he couldn't even muster the strength to get up and eat. She had stayed even though he wouldn't tell her what it was that made him so downhearted.

She had been by his side.

The childhood feelings he used to have for her had changed…they had become deeper, but affection had replaced attraction and now she was more like a sister to him. Since he had stopped thinking of her as the girl he was in love with their relationship had become steadier.

He looked at her as they sat down, the smell of ramen filling his nostrils and making his stomach grumble with impatience.

Sakura turned and smiled at him.

"Sakura, are you sure you can eat with me? Won't Sai be jealous?", Naruto asked.

The girl sighed and looked down at the bowl.

"Sai? Jealous?!?! Nope…he's too thick to be jealous…hopeless case…"

"Sakura! He's your boyfriend!", Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"I know, but he's sooooo dumb sometimes…", she moped and Naruto smiled.

"What's he done now?", he asked grinning. Sai was pretty famous for upsetting people with his peculiar manners.

"Well, I've caught him with a big book titled _The Shinobi Kamasutra: 100 ways to make your girlfriend scream like a monkey"_

Naruto burst out laughing, Sai was so weird sometimes…Sakura was fuming and cursing under her breath.

"Me? A monkey?!?! And the worst was that I've caught him looking at the book while we were having sex! He kept it under the bed!"

As Naruto punched the table to keep the fit of laughter from killing him, Sakura went on with her tirade:

"And it's not just that! Since I was jealous because he used to tell all the girls he met that they were beautiful, I told him to stop. Guess what he did?"

"No, I don't dare…", said Naruto grinning.

"He started insulting them! He told my mother she is an old hag!! Today he even told Godaime she is a _curvaceous slut_!!!"

Sakura stopped talking for a moment as Naruto struggled and sputtered around the last ramen, which had gone down the wrong way and was now choking him in his laughter.

"Oh my God, that's why she was so upset today!"

Naruto wiped away the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes as Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"But you know, Naruto, I still like him", she said softly as they left Ichiraku Ramen, smiling sweetly at him. "Even if Sai is weird and sometimes he embarrasses me, he is cute and I like the way I feel when I'm with him. I'm happy..."

Naruto looked fondly at her as they walked down the street, heading towards Sakura's house.

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would be now if I were still waiting for Sasuke", she said, "and I think that I wouldn't be as happy as I am. Sasuke just loved me as a friend, as a team-mate, maybe as a sister, but he would never have _loved_ me. Especially because I was so bitchy at the time… When I realized it, I stopped waiting for him as I used to. I mean, I still want him to come back, but the feelings I have for him are the same that I have for you...and that you have for him."

Naruto looked down and scratched his head. He turned and whispered:

"So you don't love him anymore?"

"Just as a friend."

"I see..."

Sakura sighed and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I've noticed that recently you're kind of stiff when we talk about Sasuke..."

"Wh-what do you mean?", stuttered the boy.

"I mean...have you grown to hate him? Have you stopped waiting for him because he hasn't come back to Konoha after Itachi's death?"

Naruto gaped and stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"No way!", he burst out laughing, "how in Hell could I hate him? No, don't worry."

Sakura looked relieved and grinned back at him.

"Alright, sorry if I asked. I didn't mean to bother you."

They had arrived right in front of her house. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan."

As he walked down the dark empty streets that led to his flat, Naruto thought about what Sakura had told him.

She was right: he acted weird when they talked about Sasuke, but it certainly wasn't because he hated him...it was quite the opposite, actually...

Besides, even though he was happy for Sakura and Sai, he couldn't admit to her that a part of him was jealous of the fact that everybody had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He had lots of friends now, he wasn't as lonely as he had been as a child, but he was still missing something, he missed love… Everybody looked so happy, spending time with the ones they loved, kissing, cuddling, even doing silly things like bickering over useless matters; he felt lonely when he looked at his friends and remembered he didn't have anything like that.

He arrived home and entered, dropping the keys on the table. He lay down and sighed.

He missed Sasuke so much...

"Alright, time to take a shower and go to bed!", he got up and lazily undressed, thinking about how it would have felt to have someone taking off his clothes.

_Oh, no...not that again..._

He felt his body stiffen and get hot, the lower part of his body suddenly awakening despite his tiredness.

"Hell...it's the fifth time this week...I'm a damn pervert..."

He sighed and got into the shower, trying to resist the urge to touch himself again. He didn't want to surrender because, despite the pleasure, it couldn't give him the full satisfaction he knew he was looking for, and it left him more empty and lonely than before.

He let the hot water beat on his tired shoulders and just stood there, waiting for his body to relax, but the drops and the warmth on his hard-on teased him. As always, his mind started playing tricks on him, showing him flashes of his past and of his recent fantasies, in which Sasuke hadn't left. He saw his deep black eyes, the way his kimono shaped perfectly his toned shoulders, the muscles on his back under Naruto's touch... His right hand seemed to move of its own will, slightly stroking the tip of his penis and finally grasping it wholly in is palm, moving faster and faster. He leaned against the wall, for he knew his legs would buckle and give away under him when he climaxed, which he did after just a few strokes. He moaned loudly, and as his mind slowly cleared, he realized he was feeling cold already, the absence of someone holding him after his orgasm heavy on him. This added to the fatigue of the day made him finish to wash himself in a couple of minutes, wanting only to go to bed and forget this way too long day.

He left the bathroom with just his boxers on, a towel on his shoulder, his hair dripping. He took some juice from the fridge and started drinking.

"Hello, Naruto!"

The boy spat half of the juice in surprise, then he looked around to see who was trying to give him a stroke.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The man was smiling at him, sitting cross-legged on the windowsill.

"And how are you on this fine evening, Naruto?"

"Fi- Fine , thanks. You?"

"I'm fine. I've been waiting for you while you were showering. I hope you don't mind me coming in. You were taking quite a while and it was freezing cold outside", smiled the man.

"Oh, don't worry…"

Naruto wondered if by chance Kakashi-sensei had heard any strange noises…

_No, please…not that…_

"Cup of tea, sensei?"

"Oh, that would be great, thank you."

While Naruto prepared the tea, he wondered about the reason of his sensei's visit. The man sat at the table and just looked at him with an amused expression on his masked face.

"Let's see… we have both black and green tea. What would you prefer, sensei?"

"Green, please."

"So…"

"How are things going, Naruto?"

"Err…good…why do you ask?"

"You've been pretty pensive these days, so I thought that maybe you needed a little chat with your sensei", said cheerfully Kakashi.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Naruto…My headband may cover one of my eyes, but I'm not blind. I know you've felt a bit under the weather lately and I want to help you. I'm your sensei, aren't I? Helping you would make me very happy and satisfied.", said the man nonchalantly.

"You don't expect me to open up my heart just because you said that, do you?"

"Of course not." Kakashi smiled warmly beneath his mask, eyes closed.

The silence lasted long until Naruto, impatient as always, burst out.

"You know, sensei…sometimes I feel lonely and depressed…"

"Really? Why?"

"I…", Naruto looked down, fidgeting.

"Is it because of Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed, wondering if he really was that obvious…

"Well… yes… I just can't stop thinking about him. Sometimes I feel like a useless idiot, because I couldn't bring him back. I couldn't save him, Kakashi-sensei… He went to Orochimaru, he went after his brother and even when he finally got his revenge, I couldn't convince him to come back with me…"

"Naruto, it's not your fault, you don't have to feel guilty. Sasuke made his choice, you just have to keep on trusting him and be ready to help him whenever he will be ready to come back and ask for your help."

"I know… but I'd rather travel all over the country, look for him everywhere, spend all my days searching for him. Yet, on the other hand, I know I belong here, I want to stay and protect Konoha. All the same a part of me isn't satisfied with what I have here, because something is missing… something important isn't there and I feel empty…"

"Naruto, when I was young, I had a similar experience."

"Really, sensei?" Naruto was all the more bewildered because Kakashi-sensei almost never talked about his past .

"I lost a friend too and I felt so guilty about it, that I spent many days without eating, without going out, without training… everything had lost its meaning, nothing else mattered to me and, more than anything, I couldn't accept the fact that it was my fault, that what I had done in order to save him hadn't been enough." He sighed and stopped for a couple of seconds.

"But when I met you, Naruto, I felt like I was given a second chance", smiled the man.

"When you met…me?"

"Yes, you and my friend have many things in common: you both have a cheerful personality, he used to talk the same way as you do, he had your same ideals. When I got to know you, I felt like I was given the chance to make up for my mistakes and finally move on with my life."

"Did you?"

"I've come to understand that you and him are not the same and I've started appreciating you the way you are: you are amusing, unpredictable, brave and generous, you have a huge heart and you'd do anything for the ones you love."

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I like you the way you are, Naruto."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…", smiled the boy, "your words are just what I needed". Kakashi smiled back at him and looked at his cup of tea.

"Oh, I guess my tea is getting cold, I'd better hurry and drink it."

"Wait, I have biscuits, too!", Naruto ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box, but when he turned back, Kakashi had already drunk all of his tea.

_Shit! Another goo__d opportunity to see his face just wasted…I'm a jerk!_

"Don't worry about the biscuits, Naruto, I'm going home now. Thank you for the tea and for the chat", smiled Kakashi.

"Thank you, sensei. Once in a while I loose my hope, but I can't stop waiting for him and I'm sure I'll bring him back one day!"

"That's the Naruto I like!"

Kakashi got up and Naruto followed him to the door, opening it for him. Kakashi went out, tilted his head up and stared at the sky.

"Look, Naruto, a shooting star!", he said all of a sudden. "You may wish you had your pants on, Naruto. I never thought you were so bold as to show your underwear to all of Konoha."

_Holy shit!_

He had been so thrown off when Kakashi had arrived that had totally forgotten to put something on.

He blushed to the tip of his ears, but before rushing back in without even saying goodnight, he remembered to make his wish.

TBC

Please, let us know if you enjoyed our fanfic! Review, pretty please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Yume

Chapter two: Yume

_**Chapter two: Yume**_

**Title:** Tadaima

**Author:** Shushu and duchesspol

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke and Naruto/? in this chapter )

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** One year has passed after Sasuke killed Itachi, but the boy hasn't come back to Konoha yet. Naruto still loves him and he's sure he will come back, however his body can't wait. What will he do?

**Warnings:** A bit of angst, every now and then. This is a **SLASH **fic (boy/boy love, sex, everything!), you've been warned!! Don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimers:** We don't own these characters, if we did there would be no time for missions, no time for ramen, no time for vengeance, no time for whining female team mates, no time for anything except slash!

**A/N:** The fanfic takes place after Konoha has defeated Akatsuki. The whole plot was established before chapter 384, but there might be spoilers about the following chapters (but not many).

Sorry if it took us so long but we've had some problems with internet connections and stupid masochist guys (yes, you, Doormat! Thank you, by the way ).

Kisses and hugs to Iani, our wonderful beta! We miss you, honey!

Reviews: Yes, please! Let us know what you think!

Xxxxxx -- xxxxxX

_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible.»_

_T. E. Lawrence _

Xxxxxx -- xxxxxX

"Naruto"

"Hmm, yes… yes, there…"

"Ehm… Naruto, wake up, please"

"No… I want you to go on… It's sooo good…"

"Naruto, please…"

"Hmmmmm… You're so sexy with that white kimono…"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto woke up with a start as he felt an unceremonious push, only to find himself tossed out of his comfy bed. He looked around, rubbing his sore bottom, to find out who had dared interrupt the amazing dream he had been having. He couldn't remember anything, but he had the odd sensation that it had been a wonderful dream… maybe involving Sasuke…those with Sasuke were always pleasant... he couldn't remember, but a warm feeling was still lingering inside him… he felt as if someone had been holding him; the smile on his face and the feeling in his chest were like the fading souvenirs of a journey with someone special.

"Naruto…"

He looked up to find an angry Kakashi-sensei glaring at him with impatience.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, what's up?"

"We have to go on a mission, it's urgent. Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes."

"Ossu!"

As he got up still half asleep and headed to the bathroom, Naruto felt something weird in his lower parts. He shook his head to clear it from the remaining sleepiness and wished he hadn't. He looked down and realized with horror that he had an embarrassing hard on.

_Oh, no…_

He covered it with his hands and rushed to the toilet, cursing under his breath, hoping that Kakashi hadn't seen anything.

_Ok, now, __think of something awful... I don't have enough time to deal with you, kunai-kun. _

He tried to focus on something disgusting to make his "kunai" go down.

_Let's see… __Sakura's grandma… that time I've seen Sandaime naked in the onsen… practically all the members of Akatsuki… when Rock Lee was making out with Gai-sensei because he had lost a bet… ewww… I almost puked right on the spot..._

His pulse was slowly calming down, his arousal ebbing away.

He still had a couple of minutes left, so he rapidly got dressed and prepared his shinobi equipment, then grabbed an apple and went out. Kakashi was waiting for him near the door, a strange smile on his face. He started walking and the boy followed him.

"So… Kakashi-sensei… what are we going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough, we're going to meet Sakura e Sai at the main gates of Konoha and then I'll explain to all of you the aim of our mission."

"Ok. Let's go."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes and then Kakashi spoke.

"By the way, Naruto…"

"Y-yes…?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up so brusquely. You seemed to enjoy the dream you were having…"

"Err… Was I? I can't remember, you see…", Naruto was perplex…

Kakashi grinned and looked at him, like a cat playing with a particularly interesting mouse.

"Maybe you were running or you were on some kind of mission because you looked kind out of breath..."

"Well, probably, you know, I often dream about fighting against the Akatsuki members and to beat them all with just my perfect complete rasengan!"

_Is this the best I can come up with?? I'm such a poor liar, shit!_

"Well, anyway, I can't grasp what a white kimono would have to do with it."

_Oh, hell! Don't tell me I had another of those wet dreams with __Sasuke and that sexy kimono of his… _

"Err…"

"I didn't know you liked white kimonos so much…You always dress, well, orange!"

"Uhm… yeah… they're pretty elegant, you know, for important events…"

"I see...so what was 'soooo good'?", asked Kakashi smirking.

"So what?!"

"So good. You were mumbling something like: « don't stop, it's so good». What was good?"

"I…ehm…err…ramen! It was ramen, you see. I was dreaming of eating a huge cup of ramen!"

"While you were fighting against Akatsuki?"

"N-no… right after my victory!"

"With a white kimono…"

"Right…to party, you see…"

Kakashi seemed really amused and Naruto wondered if his sensei had actually understood what he was dreaming about, but then he thought that it was just impossible… Honestly, how could he?

They arrived in front of the gates, where Sai was patiently waiting with his usual emotionless face, sitting cross-legged with a scroll on his knees. Sakura arrived after a couple of minutes and as she approached her boyfriend stood up and opened his arms, smiling in what probably was meant to look like a I-was-waiting-for-you-with-my-heart-in-my-hand-because-I-can't-live-without-you smile, which Naruto found more similar to Pakkun's evil grin… Sai still needed some practice with his smiles…

"Darling! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"No, thanks!", grumbled Sakura, closing Sai's mouth with her hand, almost knocking him out in the process.

"Good morning, sorry if I'm late! The fifth was... well, it doesn't matter."

"Don't worry, Sakura", said calmly Kakashi-sensei.

"Well, I'm certainly not worrying about you…", muttered Sakura.

"We're going to Ukiguni, at the very border of our country. There's a small inn there," explained Kakashi, pretending not to hear her remark, "and the owner has sent Godaime a message to let her know that one of her guests seems to match the description of Kabuto, Orochimaru's lackey. It's a bit far from here, so it will take about 12 hours to get there, that's why we're leaving so early. We'll discuss our plan of action while we are on our way, ok?"

"Ossu!"

Their trip seemed endless, they had to hurry to arrive at Ukiguni before nightfall, because they had no way of knowing whether the supposed Kabuto would stay the night at the inn or if he planned on leaving as soon as possible in order not to be tracked. The man had been on the run since the day they had met him in the forest, while they were looking for Sasuke; since she had discovered what the dickhead had done, Godaime had been sending shinobi all over the country with orders to find him. She thought there was a strong possibility that the parts of Orochimaru's body he had implanted in his own body could take control over Kabuto. Konoha definitely didn't wish Orochimaru to come back…

The day passed with them running as fast as possible and they finally arrived when the sun had just disappeared below the horizon, tracing orange and purple patterns on the clouds.

They approached the inn and, following Kakashi's plan, disguised themselves as villagers on pilgrimage, wishing to find some rest after a long day of fatigue, so that Kabuto wouldn't recognize them if he actually was there. Sai looked exactly like an old man, with grey hair and old fashioned clothes. He approached the elderly lady at the counter and spoke in a calm tone, his voice faltering now and then in the patterns of old age.

"Excuse me, madam, I am looking for my grand-son. I am told he has been seen in this inn a couple of days ago... Tall, grey hair tied up in a pony tail most of the time, and he usually wears strange make-up on one of his eyes…" Sai chuckled as he winked at the innkeeper. "You know how young people are, always following the latest fashion even if it makes them look like fools."

The innkeeper, who was probably the oldest person Naruto had ever seen in his life, smiled and agreed with Sai.

"I know what you mean, dear sir, young people have lost all kind of moral values, I wonder what will become of us…"

"You are right, madam, yesterday I saw a woman, must have been over fifty, with such huge boobs, and she had her kimono opened down the front, showing such curv-", Sakura mercilessly stepped on his toe and whispered: "Hurry up, you idiot!"

Said idiot produced one of his glacial smiles and went on:

"Anyway, have you seen him by chance?"

The lady looked lost in thought for a while and then smiled.

"Oh, yes! I know exactly who you are looking for!", she checked the book on the counter and added: "He is in room 11, first floor."

"Oh, thank you, madam, you have been of exquisite politeness, not mentioning your breathtaking beauty." Sakura sent him a death glare and hurried towards the stairs, followed by the others.

They stood for a couple of seconds in front of the door and then they broke into the room, kunai in hands.

And they saw him: a grey-haired man sitting on the bed in the semi-darkness.

Naruto stared at the middle-aged man with heavy make up and a moustache who was gaping at them, and yelled: "Who the hell is this freak?!"

As they stepped outside, after a long apologetic chat with the man and the owner of the inn, it turned out that the old lady was not only as old as Konoha, but also a bit blind. She had seen the man and had thought that he looked very similar to a man she had seen in one of the photos of the runaways that Godaime had spread throughout the country.

Kakashi sighed and got rid of his disguise, then looked at his companions and said:

"You know, there's something strange going on here. Why did the Hokage trust such an uncertain source as this old lady and sent us here?"

Sakura seemed lost in thought too.

"You're right Kakashi-sensei. Most of the time she doesn't even read these reports. She usually sends just one chuunin or a team of genin who need to gain experience to check out this kind of information. She knows that it usually is unreliable. Why did she sent two jounin and two chuunin with such a hurry, making us leave so early?"

Incredibly, it was Naruto who put together the pieces.

He looked sideways at Sai and then suggested:

"Maybe... since it was your fault that she was in a bad temper yesterday, she thought this could be the best way to make you understand her point …"

"What did he tell her?", asked Kakashi eagerly.

"That she's a curvaceous slut…", sighed Sakura in a resigned tone.

"Oh shit… Sai! For fuck's sake! Will you ever learn the basics of common sense?!" He burst out, half annoyed half amused.

"But why has she decided to punish us all if she was only angry with Sai?", asked Sakura, "It's not fair! I don't want to share responsibility for his idiocy just because we... well... do things!"

"Well…", mumbled Naruto.

"Yes?" Her cold tone was already making the blond regret his sudden rush of _let's-confess!_

"I… sort of… made her angry too, I think…".

"What on earth have you done?", fumed Sakura.

"I told her that she takes advantage of us and she's a harsh bitch most of the time because she doesn't get any…"

"Naruto!!", yelled Sakura.

"I didn't use the term bitch!"

Kakashi interjected before Sakura could start biting heads off: "Well, I think he's right… he made a point", he said smiling. Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"You see... I was there when Naruto told her that she should find someone to have sex with and I agreed with him. But Godaime didn't seem to find it a good idea… Especially because I told her that if she still fancied those Orochimaru-type she'd better settle for something less kinky…", added the man scratching his temple.

Sakura's mouth remained wide-open for a couple of seconds and then she muttered curses against her companions.

"I'm the victim here! Godaime is right: you three are mental!", she hissed heading towards the inn.

"Sakura, where are you going?", asked Kakashi amused.

"Inside the inn, where else? It's late and we can't leave now, we'll go back tomorrow, won't we?", she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, however I'm afraid we won't sleep in there.", said calmly the man.

"And where else are we going to sleep?"

"Outdoors, Godaime hasn't given us enough money to pay for the inn, you know? Moreover, we used the food money to repay for the door you reduced to splinters to break into «Kabuto»'s room"

Sakura shouted something unintelligible and then headed towards the wood. She didn't speak a single word until they went to sleep; which considered how things had been going, was more than fine with them.

They camped in a nearby glade in the forest, next to a small brook. They lit a fire and pulled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep right after a scanty dinner to avoid the thick atmosphere created by Sakura's bad mood. Sai was going to be the first to stand guard, then Kakashi was going to take over, then Sakura and finally Naruto.

"Goodnight kids!"

"Kakashi-sensei! We're not kids any longer!", complained Naruto.

"All right, all right.", replied the man with an amused voice.

"Goodnight", said Sai.

"Ah, Naruto…", Said Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"I hope you won't have another dream concerning white kimonos…"

Naruto blushed and grumbled something which sounded a lot like a swearword, then he pulled the sleeping bag over his head and tried to think about something neutral in order to fall asleep as soon as possible…

_He was running along a corridor. It seemed endless, as he ran as fast as he could, the sweat dripping from his face, his legs starting to hurt and his heartbeat quickening as he advanced._

_The walls had a familiar look, he had been here before… but when?_

_These red walls, decorated all over with strange circular patterns, and torches hanging everywhere... _

_Orochimaru…_

_It was Orochimaru's lair!_

_And he was looking for __Sasuke…_

_He kept runni__ng, looking for a door or a fork, but the corridor stretched before him, dimly lit and never-ending…_

_Sasuke__, he had to find Sasuke…_

"_Sasuke!!", he shouted with the little air he had left._

"_Sasukeeeeeeee!"_

_Finally and unexpectedly, right in front of him, a door appeared. A black circular door, with a small doorknob, that __turned before he could reach for it._

_He stopped, panting heavily, slowly opened the door and entered the dark __core of Orochimaru's den. _

_It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything, he turned to grab a torch from the wall outside, but the door closed and he was __stuck inside, alone in an unknown dark room in the enemy's lair._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated, he had to find a way out._

_As soon as he lowered his lids, he felt something behind his back… there was someone in the room… someone was standing behind him. He opened his eyes, even if it was pointless, and prepared himself for a tough fight._

_A hand touched his shoulder and slid lightly down his arm making him shiver in __anticipation. It wasn't an enemy. Soft breath brushed his ear._

"_It's been __a while, Naruto…"_

_He immediately recognized the voice, how could he forget that deep husky voice? _

"_Sa-__Sasuke…?", he whispered, whishing his voice didn't tremble so much, giving away feelings his pride wouldn't allow him to show._

"_You remember me, __Naruto", the voice had an amused tone._

_Sasuke__'s hand started tracing small circles on Naruto's shoulder, slowly, very slowly, while the blond got tenser, hoping against hope that this time it wasn't just a dream. _

"_Naruto…"_

_His name was whispered again against his neck, a tongue licking and teasing his earlobe, while __Sasuke's hands travelled the length of his torso._

"_Sa-__Sasuke…"_

"_Have you missed me, __Naruto?"_

_His mouth placed small kisses on __Naruto's neck, sucking on his skin and biting lightly._

"_I… Sa-… aah…" he couldn't help but moan, his brain liquefying and his legs jelly-like under the other boy's touch. _

"_Why don't you answer? __I've missed you all this time", said the boy. His hand ventured to Naruto's groin, brushing the bulge there._

"_Yes, you've definitely missed __me, too…" he said as his hand massaged Naruto's hard-on._

_Naruto__ couldn't find a way to speak; just moan and groan in response, trying to catch his breath as Sasuke slowly opened his trousers and then lowered his pants, finally releasing his pulsing member. _

"_Sasuke… kiss me, please…" There was too much longing in his voice, but he couldn't stop himself from pleading._

_The other boy chuckled and moved in front of him, his hands never leaving __Naruto's body. _

"_As you wish". He spoke the words in just the sexiest way possible. _

_Sasuke__'s lips touched Naruto's softly, like gentle rain. Then they moved, replaced by Sasuke's tongue, licking Naruto's mouth, and his teeth, biting on Naruto's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue inside._

_Instantly, all the tenderness was gone from the kiss, fiery passion making their tongues tease each other and __dance faster and faster. Meanwhile, Sasuke's left hand hadn't stopped once caressing the other boy all over, up to his torso and shoulders, back down to his member and then away again, every time increasing Naruto's longing. All through this, his right hand was firmly pressed against the back of the blond's neck, keeping him close, even if there was no reason on earth that would have made Naruto retreat from that kiss. _

_After what seemed like an eternity __Sasuke's tongue slowly left the wet mouth and traced the lips once again. He stopped moving without withdrawing and, slightly out of breath, he murmured: "I want more. Don't you?"_

_He didn't __give him time for an answer and immediately started to explore Naruto's mouth again. Naruto's member jolted up at these words and his legs gave away under the tension but the other boy caught him, never letting his mouth go. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto on something soft. He hadn't noticed that there was a bed in the room… well, he didn't care as long as Sasuke continued doing the wonderful things he was doing with his mouth and hands._

"_What do you want me to do, __Naruto?", he said between kisses, "Shall I go on with my hands? Or would you prefer my mouth?... I want you to ask." The low voice was just as arousing as the touch that was now concentrating almost only on his lower parts. Together these sensations were enough to melt away every thought he still had left, but nonetheless he gathered his will and muttered an almost unintelligible reply. He wouldn't lose this occasion. _

"_You...Dow…nnn". _

"_Looks like we've got a little pervy ninja here! Fine. You'll get what you want... in due time". As soon as __Sasuke started nudging at his ear, Naruto knew that the bastard was going to tease him beyond endurance, and hardly resisted the urge to push his head down right where he wanted it to be. _

_Sasuke__'s hot tongue rimmed the boy's right ear a couple of times, then sucked the lobe lazily, letting his breath run warm on the slightly sweaty skin. When teeth gently pulled at the skin of his neck heading downwards and reached his shoulder, Naruto suddenly realized he was totally naked. He felt disappointed seeing that Sasuke was still wearing his white kimono, nothing was sexier than his pale bare skin. _

_He didn't want to be so passive. He wanted to be in charge. He wanted the other boy to be the one __who was needy and desperate for his touch. So he started rocking his hips upwards in search of a contact between his groin and Sasuke's. He found soon enough what he was looking for. The hard shaft was painfully hidden by the dark cloth but most certainly there. His desire grew with every movement but in the exact moment he thought he was going to come only with the friction, Sasuke's hands firmly pushed his hips back down with an amazing strength._

"_Nooo!" _

"_Oh__yes__You have to behave yourself if you want your treat." Finally Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's neck and started trailing down towards his abdomen, while his hands gently squeezed two hard nipples. However, as soon as he reached the blond hair right above his member, he drifted left to lick the inside of a thigh and then the other, and then up again to circle around the navel and suck right above the hip bone. _

_Finally, when __Naruto was sure that he was going to cry in despair, the point of Sasuke's tongue reached the tip of his penis, already weeping small droplets, and cleaned it thoroughly. Then it traced the full length of his shaft in small circles. After a few moments the mouth went back to the tip, hovering right above it and teasing it with hot breath. All of a sudden, Sasuke opened his mouth wide, and engulfed all of Naruto's length in a swift movement, receiving a loud moan in thanks. _

_It took only a few movements of __Sasuke's head to bring the blond right to the edge, but the pleasure stopped abruptly once more. His head jolted up in anger but his blue eyes met amused dark ones, and that sight alone stopped him from shouting. The corner of Sasuke's mouth was slightly turned up in what, for his standards, was a wide smile. _

"_I told you I wanted more, didn't I?"_

_The tip of a finger started to rim __Naruto's entrance._

"Aaaahh!"

"Wha-? Whassup? Who screamed??", mumbled Sakura, still half asleep.

"Naruto? Are you ok?", asked Sai, waking up.

Naruto was pulled out of his amazing dream and stared around him frantically, as if a hurricane had suddenly demolished la-la land.

"What?", he muttered, still wondering what was going on, where he was, what had happen to Sasuke and who the hell had dared stopping the wonderful things he was doing…

"Go back to sleep, kids", Said calmly Kakashi, "Naruto was just having a nightmare and he screamed in his sleep. Nothing to worry about. Right, Naruto?"

"Err… I… yes, sure."

Sai and Sakura put the covers back on their heads and after a couple of minutes the silence of the woods was interrupted only by Sai's light snoring.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was sitting peacefully on a tree above Naruto's sleeping bag.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you… don't worry, it was just… a weird dream…"

"A weird dream…"

Naruto realized he still had a hard-on and cursed under his breath…luckily, it was so dark even he couldn't see it…he had to find an excuse to go away for a bit and get rid of his little problem or he would just toss around unable to sleep because of the ecchi thoughts haunting him until morning.

"Naruto, maybe you should take a walk to the river, just to calm down, you know…", suggested Kakashi.

_Has he developed a new jutsu to read my mind?!_

"Thanks, sensei, I think I should go… I'm still a bit shaken, you know… I'll take the next watch shift so you can go back to sleep as well"

"Thanks."

The following morning they woke up very early again and Naruto decided that the best course of action would be to pretend nothing had happened, so when Sai asked him what his nightmare had been about, he made up a story about aliens attacking earth and eating all the ramen.

Before leaving their camp to get back to town, Kakashi asked Sakura to go find some water and since Sai promptly offered his help and went after her, Naruto remained alone with Kakashi, who asked him to take a stroll with him while they were waiting for their companions and have a teacher-student little chit-chat.

_Poor me, he must be up to something… _

"Naruto", said the man after a while.

_Here it comes…_

"Yes, sensei?"

"Do you remember that night when you told me you missed Sasuke?"

"Y-yes, of course I do… why?"

"You should have told me that you missed him physically too", said the man smiling at him.

Naruto's face turned from pink to red to purple.

"I-I… you… I mean… what?!", he managed to stutter.

"I know you keep on having wet dreams about Sasuke, even this night."

"What!?"

"Naruto… did you seriously think I hadn't noticed? Kakashi-sensei knows everything. Or, at least, everything regarding ecchi things."

"Well…"

The man chuckled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You don't have to be ashamed, it's a natural thing. You're young and in full health, so it's just perfectly fine. I hope you aren't in denial because you like boys…", he slightly frowned.

"No… I… it's not a problem for me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Besides, I, myself, am a... ah, backside artist, as they say." (1)

"Oh my… Sai would like your definition of artist…"

He had always suspected that Kakashi liked men too, he also had heard rumours in Konoha about different affairs he had had with some fascinating guys in the past. _Many_ fascinating guys.

"However…", said Kakashi after a while, "it's not so good for you to get distracted during missions and spend your time masturbating. I can understand the fact that you are a bit depressed because Sasuke is far away but you have to pay attention when you are doing something as important as protecting your village. Maybe you should go out with someone…"

"I-I don't spend my time masturbating!", hissed Naruto.

"Well, I heard you yesterday morning and the other day too. And I've seen you a couple of times in the past sneaking away during the night after you had some _weird dreams_".

Naruto closed his eyes and whished with all his heart that the ground would open beneath his feet and let him sink as fast as possible.

"Naruto, this is nothing to be ashamed of. You're young, it's just normal! You know what hormones are, don't you?"

"Well, I'd like to see you in my place…"

"Naruto, if you want, I can help you…"

Naruto kept his eyes closed, he didn't have the strength to face his sensei's stare.

"I wonder how…" He mumbled.

If the ground didn't want to open up, then maybe a giant bird could come right from the sky and take him away in his beak.

"I can help you relax, you know, ease up the tension…"

Or maybe he could summon Gamabunta and try to convince him to take him away.

He suddenly felt one of Kakashi's hands on his eyes, the other posed on his back and pushed him against the man. Then, unexpectedly, before Naruto could realize what was happening, soft lips touched his mouth, lingered there for a moment to be replaced by a daring tongue, licking slightly his lower lip.

He was so puzzled he couldn't even form a coherent thought, his body was paralysed, completely at the mercy of that hot mouth which was closing on his, doing the most amazing things Naruto had ever experienced in his young life.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where are you? We are back!", Sakura's voice cried from a place near them.

Kakashi broke away, pulled away his hands from Naruto's face and called back.

"We're coming!"

For a split of a second Naruto could swear he had seen Kakashi's face, before he could get his mask on.

_And it was just breathtaking…_

The man turned and smiled at him, while he walked towards their team-mates.

"Naruto, my offer to help you is still on. Think about it."

TBC

Review, please!!

(1) Thanks to the almighty Stew from _Queer as folk_ for this quote


	4. Chapter 3: Ai

_**Chapter Three: Ai**_

Title: Tadaima

Author: Shushu and duchess pol

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke and Naruto/Kakashi (minor pairing)

Rating: NC-17

Summary: One year has passed after Sasuke killed Itachi, but the boy hasn't come back to Konoha yet. Naruto still loves him and he's sure he will come back, however his body can't wait. What will he do?

Warnings: A bit of angst, this is a **SLASH **fic (boy/boy love, sex, everything!), don't like, don't read!

Disclaimers: Unfortunately we don't own these characters, life is tough…

Author's note: The fanfic takes place after Konoha has defeated Akatsuki, possible spoilers about the manga, but not many

Kisses and hugs to iani ancilla, our wonderful beta reader!

Sorry if it took us so long but we were busy with university and duches spol graduated from university! Give her lots of cookies!

Reviews: Yes, please!

Xxxxxx -- xxxxxX

"_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love_."

Jane Austen

Xxxxxx -- xxxxxX

"Naruto, come on! Don't be such a spoilsport! Come with us!" Kakashi smiled at him as Sakura took his arm and tried to pull him inside the pub.

"Naruto, why don't you want to drink with us? Friends drink together, even my book says that." asked Sai calmly.

"You can shove that book up whatever hole you prefer for what I care. It's not that I don't want to…I'm just tired…" answered the blonde.

_And I don't think it's a good idea to let Kakashi get drunk __around__ me…_

"Stop moping and relax", said Sai pushing him inside. Naruto sighed and gave up. Resistance was useless when the three of them had their minds set on the same purpose. They could be scary sometimes… Thank God Yamato-taichou and his flashlight were not around…

"First round is on me, guys", added Sai.

"Why's that? Are we celebrating something?" asked Sakura suspiciously while they sat down.

"Of course we are!"

"What?" asked the girl with a worried voice.

"How could you forget? It's an important anniversary! It's been one month since you gave me the first blo-strmph" Sakura pressed her hand to his lips, knowing her boyfriend too well not to figure out what was going to come out of his mouth.

"YOU! How could you?! You're so stupid!"

While the girl was busy trying to hit some sense into her boyfriend, Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and smiled at him.

"So, Naruto, how are you?"

"F-fine, thanks… besides, you have already asked me this morning… You getting old and paranoid, sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "A lot of things have happened in the meanwhile", he added pouring some sake inside a cup and offering it to the boy.

"Sensei, I can't drink! I'm still underage!" cried Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry, nobody will notice. Besides, you've been hanging around with Jiraya-sama so long… you have probably got drunk at least a hundred times, if not following his example, then trying to forget how obnoxious he was…"

Naruto smiled and said: "You seem to remember him pretty well… kanpai!".

"You know, sensei", Sai said joining them in the conversation, "I've read a lot of interesting things about alcohol."

"Like for example?"

"Apparently, you have to drink a lot of water before going to sleep in order to avoid a hang-over. Moreover, it's better to drink in a certain order. You should start drinking something soft, like beer, and then go on with more alcoholic drinks, like wine and sake."

"Are you sure, Sai?" asked Kakashi frowning, thanks to his mask he managed to look serious even though he was actually laughing to himself, "it doesn't seem to make much sense to me, you know? I've never heard about that."

"I've read about it! And I'll demonstrate now that this works. Could you please order some beer for me, sensei?"

Kakashi seemed amused and did as he was asked, watching intently as Sai drank his beer, getting ridiculously drunk right after a couple of sips.

The pub's door opened as someone came in. Kakashi didn't pay much attention to them and focused on Naruto, who was now staring inside his cup, as if he were waiting for it to reveal the mysteries of life.

"What's up, Naruto? You seeing the second Hokage in the cup?"

"Oh, yes, I mean, no! Don't worry, sensei… just a little bit drunk, maybe."

"About the things I told you this morning..." whispered Kakashi, leaning closer to him so as not to be heard by their team-mates.

"Which one? «Would you please put together something for breakfast» or «By the way, I would like to have sex with you, now pass the salt»?", snapped the boy, trying to keep his voice as low as he could, obviously irritated by the fact that the topic was being raised again.

"I would like to clarify that..." but he was interrupted before he could go on.

"Naruto-kun", a hesitant voice called the boy and as he turned he saw a red face covered by black hair looking down in embarrassment.

"Oi, Hinata! How are you?"

"Uh, f-fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine!", said the boy grinning.

"Na-Naruto-kun, would you mind if I sat here?" she said fidgeting.

"Not at all, go on!"

The girl sat down on Naruto's left and started toying with her hair, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath.

As Naruto wondered what she was trying to say, he felt a hand on his knee and turned right to face Kakashi.

"Se-sensei?"

"Naruto, I'd like to clarify what I told you this morning", said the man taking away the hand and refilling his cup of sake, "you probably thought that I'm just a pervert trying to hit on you while you are in a state of confusion. It's just that I want to help you because I know how hard it can be to be a teenager with hormones driving you crazy. Moreover, being a ninja, you have to face great responsibilities and it's hard to manage all of this by yourself. Some release could help you and let you free to concentrate on your training. You can do it with anyone, but if you want to, I can be your partner."

Naruto was trying to avoid eye-contact with the man, ashamed he would blush like Hinata.

"Se-sensei…I don't know…"

"Besides, I find you really good-looking. It would be a pity to waste the best years of your youth in depressed chastity, wouldn't it?"

Too late, he was as red as a beetle…

"Hinata! What's up? You're even more silent than usual!", said Sakura all of a sudden. Naruto turned his attention towards the girls, in an attempt to escape Kakashi's proposal.

"Sakura-san… the wedding… has been fixed…", she said with a barely audible voice and watery eyes.

"No way! Really?!"

The shy girl nodded and started crying silently.

"So you're going to marry Neji!"

Sai, who was already completely wasted, looked at the girl intently and asked: "Whasswrongwithat?"

"I beg you pardon?", asked Hinata timidly.

"What's wrong with that?" he repeated.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously and asked: "What's wrong with _you_? All the village knows about it!"

"I don't understand. Is she worried because she's a virgin? You could lend her that book I bought you."

"What kind of book?", asked Hinata, hoping it was something that could help her out of this arranged marriage.

"You don't want to know…", interjected Sakura, "never mind that!"

She turned to her boyfriend and explained that Hinata's family had decided to make her marry her cousin in an attempt to preserve the clan's power and strengthen the bloodline. Hinata and Neji's point of view on the matter did not count, as they were just supposed to obey.

Sai seemed lost in deep thought for a couple of minutes and then he stated: "Why don't you just get yourself laid?"

Sakura sank into her drink and tiredly asked: "What good would that do to her?"

"Well, because it's fun. Much more than being a virgin. It would do you good, you know. It improves your mood and makes you happy. What do you think about it, Naruto?"

"Eeer…I don't know…"

"I agree with Sai", said Kakashi, "and I could suggest you a couple of interesting books too…"

"Like Icha Icha Paradise, for example?", grumbled Sakura, downing her drink and pouring some more sake in her cup.

"I don't know. The only thing I want is love." sobbed Hinata.

"Love isn't such an amazing thing as they want you to think. It gives you headaches!" muttered Sakura.

"And when a girl has a headache it means she doesn't want to get laid, according to my book."

"Love is important." This wise statement came from none other than Kakashi.

Naruto gaped. "Aren't you contradicting yourself, pervert?"

"Not at all. Love _is_ important and you should fight for it. Hinata is right in desiring it." Then he whispered to Naruto's ear: "I respect your feelings for Sasuke, however sex without love isn't bad either. It's just something different. Nobody would get hurt if it happened between you and me, because we wouldn't fall in love with each other along the way, since your heart seems already taken."

A hand nonchalantly perched on Naruto's thigh again, but he ignored it and asked: "What about you?"

"I know really well how not to fall in love with my bed partners, since I have a lot of experience in the field."

"You said love is important!" argued Naruto.

"Love is important, Naruto. It just isn't for everyone."

Naruto didn't know what to answer to that, but right then the door opened once again to let in Kiba and Shino. The boys headed towards their friends' table and sat down next to Sai. Shino was desperately trying to persuade his friend to go home, since Kiba was clearly completely drunk. All of them were already used to this kind of scene because Kiba had been drinking heavilysince Akamaru's death, unable to get over the loss of his best friend and companion. Shino and Hinata had tried to help him in every kind of way but the situation wasn't improving.

"Kiba, how are you? Got yourself a cat?", asked Sai, but fortunately Kiba wasn't paying attention to the drunk comment of the pale boy.

Instead, he focused on Hinata and stared at her with a mischievous look.

"Have your boobs grown again, Hinata?"

The conversation stuck to low-rate topics for about fifteen minutes, since Naruto grabbed the chance to avoid Kakashi, and all of them were already quite drunk and went along with the mood. Then the combined efforts of Shino and Hinata succeeded in dragging Kiba outside. As the door closed behind them the boy could be heard exclaiming "You're sleeping with me tonight, aren't you?"

"Ok, kids, time to go back home", said Kakashi after a while, seeing that all of his students were completely drunk.

Sakura said she was going to take care of Sai and bring him home, since he couldn't even remember where he lived.

"Hey", said the boy all of a sudden, "Kakashi-sensei, I forgot to drink water to rehydrate my body" and before anybody could figure out what he was up to, he flung himself into a nearby fountain dragging his girlfriend with him.

Kakashi sighed and left him to Sakura's "loving" care, throwing Naruto's arm over his shoulder and walking him home.

As soon as they stepped across the threshold, Naruto headed directly to the bathroom to take care of his bulging bladder, then threw himself on his bed mumbling: "Good night, world."

Kakashi was left standing there without knowing what to do with himself. He lingered on the doorway of the room and pondered if he could do something to avoid the boy getting a hangover. After a while he decided that the least he could do was take off his jacket, put him under the covers and then leave.

He had just started his task when he felt a hand grabbing one of his sleeves, while another pulled down his mask. Before Kakashi could react, he felt warm lips pressing against his and wondered if the boy was so drunk that he had completely lost control. He managed to disentangle himself and stared wide-eyed at Naruto who only said "Ouch!" because in the rush of the moment the kiss had come out more like a bump than a soft touch.

"Naruto, I think I'd better leave."

"How come? You've been offering your body to me for hours and now you become all saint-like?", exclaimed Naruto sitting up.

"Your opinion of me is really low if you think I could take advantage of you while you're drunk…" he sadly stated.

"I'm not drunk!"

"And I'm wearing Godaime's bra."

"I'm not kidding. I was faking drunkenness!" Naruto explained stubbornly.

"Who in the world would do that? Besides, I saw you drink so much that you should be dripping alcohol from your ears right now." It was clear that he was pretty sceptical.

"I can't. It's the chakra, the nine-tails. It burns the alcohol away almost as soon as I drink it. Kind of like when it heals my wounds, you know?"

"Why the hell do you pretend then?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can you imagine how boring it is to spend your evenings with a bunch of wasted friends when you're absolutely sober? It's easier this way. Sometimes Chouji and I try to drink each other under the table... once in a while I even let him win." smirked the boy.

Kakashi laughed and asked: "so you are jumping your sensei even if you're sober? You looked pretty shy just a couple of hours ago…"

Naruto blushed and looked away. Kakashi's penetrating gaze was much harder to stand when you could see his whole face.

"You sure you want to do it?"

"I don't know… This morning, when you kissed me, I had a strange feeling…"

"That's called hard-on", joked Kakashi.

The nerve on Naruto's forehead twitched badly: "You really are a narcissist pervert, aren't you? I wasn't talking about that!"

"Sorry, my bad."

"When you kissed me it was kind of nice. I would like to do more. But at the same time it reminded me of that time when Sasuke left."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, perplexed.

"At the Valley of the End… I think he kissed me… I'm not entirely positive because I was half-unconscious, but I'm pretty sure he did. This is what has prevented me from «having fun» up until now. I can't let him go and move on with my life. But he doesn't seem to be coming back…"

"Naruto, I know what you feel like. But you can keep on loving him, I'm not suggesting you to stop."

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to… but at the same time it feels as if everybody is becoming an adult and moving on with their lives and I'm still the twelve-year-old kid who pines after his first friend…"

As Naruto was still looking at his hands, Kakashi got closer, lifted his chin with his fingers and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Don't be too hard on yourself"

Naruto looked up and grabbed the collar of Kakashi's shirt to drag him down for another kiss. It soon deepened and became more passionate, as the boy slowly lay down on the bed, taking Kakashi with him. He felt Kakashi's tongue invading his mouth and he mimicked his sensei's actions. Then he came up from the kiss and said, smirking knowingly: "But I think you _wanted _me to be hard…"

Kakashi snorted: "Is that your idea of a funny joke?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in brief annoyance, then he answered in a low voice: "I'm a bit tense, you know? Yesterday morning I would have never even imagined that I would do such things so soon. And with _you _of all people!"

He chuckled: "Of course you are! You don't need to worry. I'm the last person who wants to rush you into this. If tomorrow you'll be of the same mind about the matter, we could… well, do all the things that people do in these situations." Then he smiled: "In the meantime, let me take care of some of your tension. Just to give you a taste of what awaits for you."

With a smug expression on his face he leaned towards Naruto and started sucking on his earlobe, then lightly slid the tip of his tongue down the boy's muscular neck and teasingly bit at the curve of his neck.

In the meanwhile his right hand rubbed Naruto's groin through the rough cloth of his pants, then slipped underneath the boy's underwear to rub the tip of his penis with the thumb. When he judged that it was hard enough, he positioned himself between Naruto's legs, and took off the boy's shirt to caress the chest shaped by years of hard training. Soon Naruto's pants and underwear followed the other garments on the floor. The boy's breath was now uneven from the excitement of the unusual sensations and from the anticipation of what was coming.

Naruto and Kakashi looked intensely into each other's eye one last time before the older man started to teach him a whole new lesson.

TBC

Review, please! XD


End file.
